Nursing a Broken Wing
by Mo C.S.L
Summary: He found her, broken and bruised on the streets of Gotham. Instead of simply sending her to the hospital, he took her under his wing... Robin/Oc.
1. Broken

_A/N: Hello readers of the Arkham Asylum section :D After playing Arkham City, I quickly became intrigued by Robin. Why did he only have one cut-scene? And his appearance in Harley Quinn's Revenge was wayyy too short! Lol as you can tell, I totally love Robin, which inspired me to write this. I'm basing this Tim Drake as best as I could off the Arkham City one. He seemed a little arrogant to me, but also confident, a little pushy, somewhat reserved, and a tiny bit on the dense side. I also decided to go a little comic-verse and make him a little geeky and snarky. Or at least I was told he was a little geeky and snarky in the comics. I also know that he is still supposed to be a student, and as much as he doesn't look it, I've decided to make him a senior in highschool. I hope that I get him right, although it's hard to follow a character's character if you don't see much of him. Also, if you're reading my other stories, I totally apologize for not updating. I'm working on them as you read this, but I couldn't get this story out of my mind! Without further adieu, I present you the first chapter of Nursing a Broken Wing!  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my OC and the plotline. **_  
_

**Chapter ****1**: Broken_  
_

Things had been more peaceful now than ever. Yeah, Harley Quinn was still missing and Two-Face was causing his usual trouble, but the crime rates in Gotham had never been lower. Timothy Drake did not know why Batman was still upset over the Joker. To himself, he felt that it had done a little good to Gotham. Bruce hadn't killed him on purpose anyway, so it wasn't like he was going against what he stood for. It had already been three months after the incident and Bruce was still brooding to himself. All this brooding distracted him from putting on his suit and becoming Batman. This left Tim to put on his suit and become Robin, taking over the Batman's role for a little while.

Tim thought that Bruce was depressed. It was the first time that there was a death he knew about but could not stop. Maybe if he had let Tim help him that night, they wouldn't be in this situation. Batman had his hands full that night and Robin was left to deal with Gotham, where there was literally nothing going on. Maybe he was just being a little bitter because he couldn't have been more help that night.

Tim mused over these things as he entered the kitchen of Wayne manor. Bruce looked up from the newspaper he was reading at the table and smiled a little. Only a little, Tim noticed. He hadn't actually smiled properly since the Joker incident. In fact, Tim was lucky to find him out of his own room.

"Hello, Tim."

"Hey, Bruce. Anything interesting in there?" Tim asked, pulling up a chair and sitting down, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back.

Bruce put the newspaper down on the table. "Actually, yes."

"New villain?"

"New vigilante."

Tim's eyebrows furrowed together. "Seriously, you'd think they'd learn that we can handle it."

Bruce shook his head, sighing. "That's not really the problem. I've been doing some research... She's untrained; a potential danger to herself and those she tries to protect..."

Tim snorted. "Why am I not surprised? You'd think that after the Clifton incident, they'd be a little smarter..." The Clifton incident was similar to what seemed to be happening now. An untrained vigilante started roaming the streets as Superboy and ended up getting killed because he didn't know what he was doing. "What's her codename?"

Bruce shrugged. "She doesn't have one. People are starting to call her Mysterygirl though."

"The names our city comes up with..."

"And you think Batman and Robin is better?" Bruce asked, a little amused.

Tim blinked. "Well they definitely sound better to me..."

Bruce chuckled a little before sighing, "So anyway, I think that this could be a good solo mission for you... It's nothing too interesting... All you would be doing is trying to convince her to stop. Up for it?"

Tim knew that he was just trying to get him to do it so he wouldn't have to. After the Joker died, his runs as Batman had been more sparing. Still, it wasn't every day that he was given a solo assignment.

"Sure," he decided, "but don't you want to come too? I mean, everyone would probably feel a little better if they saw their favorite bat..."

He looked at Bruce expectantly, hoping that he would be able to get the man out of the house, but he was disappointed when Bruce shook his head. "I think you can do this just fine _alone._" His voice was hard and final.

The young man sighed, tapping his fingers on the edge of the table. "Alright then... I guess I'll head out in a few hours..."

Bruce simply nodded and turned back to his newspaper. Tim got out of his seat and left the kitchen, leaving the bat to himself, just like he liked it.

* * *

When it was dark enough out, Tim strapped himself up in his Robin outfit and took off out the window. Melting into the darkness, he made his way to the heart of Gotham, climbing on rooftops and gliding onto balconies. It was a pretty normal night for Robin - scouring the streets for any signs of criminal activity and the new vigilante. The shadows of a group of men caught his attention and he quietly slipped down from the roof of the cafe he was on.

Noiselessly, he slunk into the shadows, peering around the corner of an abandoned apartment complex to see a group of strangely dressed men. All of them were wearing tuxedos, but not the kind you would buy in an everyday tux store. Half of the suit was white while the other half was black and looked as if it might have been burned in several places.

The men also wore masks that reflected their suits. Half of the mask was normal, while the other half was burned and grotesque-looking. They were Two-Face thugs; it couldn't be more obvious. Tim ducked his head a little and listened in carefully, trying to pick out what they were saying.

"They're sayin' that he's back..."

"I don't believe it for a second."

"But even if he was workin' for him, he couldn't have his own territory could he?"

"I dunno... Guy's smart. He could use some of that-"

"Let's not talk about this anymore, alright?"

There was some collective harsh laughter.

"What, you scared?"

"No! I just think that we ought to go back to what we were doin' in the first place. Two-Face would kill us if we didn't."

"Yeah, he's right..."

Tim had heard enough. He turned on his detective mode and glanced at the group. One of them had a knife and one of them had a bat, but the rest were weaponless. Time to make his move. Taking out his bo staff, he walked swiftly from around the corner, going up the middle of the street in plain sight. Two of the five thugs saw him and were startled. So startled, that they nearly fell over in shock.

Robin nearly snorted. The criminals should have been expecting one of them to come. They roamed around almost every night.

"It's Robin!" One of them shouted, running over.

Tim cracked his neck cockily and swung at the thug at the last second, sending him flying across the street. He was prepared for the next attack and blocked the bat that came at him with his bo staff. Swinging around, he went to block the knife that came slashing at his exposed arm, but was too late. The blade cut deeply into his flesh and sent pain shooting up his arm. He pushed past the pain as much as he could and swatted the knife with his bo staff. It knocked the knife out of the goon's hand and Tim advanced, hitting him hard in the head and rendering him unconscious.

He was more careful now as he fought through the small crowd of thugs, the warm blood oozing down his arm being a constant reminder to _stay alert_ and _not be cocky_. Tim spun his bo staff and succeeded in stunning two out of the four goons left. While the two were stunned, he moved onto the others, slamming one of their heads into the wall. Three more to go.

Robin used his bo staff as a vault and kicked the the other guy down. He stepped on his chest to keep him grounded while he whacked him in the with the cool metal in his hands. He turned just as one of the previously stunned thugs came at him, swinging a punch at his stomach. Tim was able to dodge most of the blow, but still got some of it.

His side throbbed a little, but he still kept going, knocking both thugs out within a matter of minutes. After they were out, he reached over to his wound and gently probed it. He winced, feeling that it was pretty deep and still bleeding, but he couldn't stop now. He had to get his job done and at least _look _for the girl for a little bit.

Tim pulled out his grapple gun and aimed up at the roof to his left. Once it was securely attached to the roof, he began to climb up swiftly and quietly. He stumbled once, but it didn't slow him down much. Within a matter of minutes, he was on the roof. He scanned the area, listening hard for any noise that might be suspicious; if this vigilante was untrained, she probably wouldn't be silent. He didn't see anything.

Robin then began the task of _actually _searching. The first place he decided to look was in one of the most obvious places for criminals to hang around. The Gotham City Convenient Store. Most people probably would think that it was the bank, but the convenient store was easier to rob. Not much security, one store manager, and it had all the food and supplies they needed to live in the slums. He wasn't really expecting to find anyone there, since it was an overly obvious place.

Yet there someone was. Moving closer on the roof, he looked down into the alleyway to see that it wasn't just one person, but a group. _H__ere we go again_. Tim crouched down, tapping his detective mode on and scanning the little crowd. The female, who must have been his target, was pressed against the wall. Her condition was nervous and her bpm was a little over a hundred. He shook his head. Why was she doing this if she was afraid?

Turning the detective mode off, he watched for a moment as the thugs moved in on her. He needed to move in now. Springing up, he jumped off the building, his cape slowing him down and causing him to glide. As he glided down, he kept his left leg fully extended and bent his right leg up a little. It was just a personal preference he had picked up as he learned to glide.

Robin landed smoothly on the ground behind the thugs, getting a glimpse of the girl. Her forehead was bleeding from a cut and there was a nice bruise formed on her right cheek. Silently, he picked off one of the thugs that was on the outskirts of the group, clamping his hand tightly over his mouth and squeezing his windpipe until he was knocked out. Tim let him drop quietly to the ground and he picked off another, doing the same to him. Unfortunately, those two were the only he could silently take down without being seen.

He took out his bo staff, pressing the button on it and making a shield pop out. He rammed it into the goon closest to the girl, causing him to go flying off to the side. The motion caused his wound to throb painfully. Instead of stopping, he turned around and ambushed the last thug, who was completely shocked and confused. Smirking, Tim took him out with a simple head blow. The goon that had been knocked down by his shield didn't even bother to get up, even though he was conscious.

Now finally he could get a good look at the girl. She had a cheap-looking grey mask on, outlining her dark brown eyes, which were widened in fear. What looked like a handmade black jumpsuit covered her small frame and a scrunched up black cape dangled from her neck. Her outfit was pretty ripped and mangled and he could see some blood oozing out of one of the rips on her calf.

"So, having fun?" He asked snarkily, letting his bo staff collapse in his hand.

When she didn't answer, he sighed, taking a step closer. This caused her to flinch. "You're pretty injured," he started again, deciding to take a softer approach, "I'm going to have EMS come and take you to the hospital, alright?"

He noticed this seemed to frighten her even more.

"No!" She blurted. "You can't! They can't see me like this!"

Tim was a little confused. "They've seen much worse, I can assure you that. You'll be in good hands. Now maybe you've learned that you can't just buy a costume and go out fighting crime-"

"They'll be so angry!" She slid down to the ground, closing her eyes in pain.

Who was she going on about? He realized that he probably wasn't going to talk any sense into her in this state. He crouched down to her level, his blue eyes trying to get a read on her. The only things he saw was what he already knew. She was scared and in pain. "Who are you?"

The girl shook her head rapidly, her dark red hair spilling out everywhere.

"Can I take off your mask?" He asked slowly, reaching his hand out.

He definitely wasn't expecting her to react the way she did. She swatted his hand away, shrinking back against the wall, though she was obviously exhausted and not going to put up too much of a fight. What was he supposed to do? Usually when situations like this arose, Batman was with him and making all of the hard decisions. This time it was all him.

It was then that a crazy idea popped into Tim's head. What if he took her back to Wayne Manor? Alfred knew emergency medical care and if they kept her in the medical bay, she wouldn't know where she was. The only problem was, what would Bruce think? Smart as Tim was, he couldn't think exactly like Batman could, so he wasn't sure what his reaction to this would be...

"What if I took you somewhere other than a hospital?" He hesitated, "somewhere where you could get medical attention but no one would know?"

Her eyes shone a little at his words, though she still looked pretty out of it. He took that as a yes.

"I'm going to pick you up now, alright?" He was a little out of his comfort zone, being so soft and patient, but she definitely needed it and if it would get her out of here alive, he wasn't complaining.

She simply watched him as he gathered her up in his arms, her tiny body curling up as he did so. Shifting her so that he was holding her in his left arm, he shot his grapple up to the roof and climbed, keeping her securely in his grasp. It wasn't the first time he had had to carry someone like this, but it still made it harder for him to move. After he got on the roof, he put her down gently and turned on his comm link to contact Barbara or Alfred.

"Barb?"

Tim waited a moment before he heard the familiar voice of Barbara Gordon.

_"Tim? What's going on?"_

"I found her. And I'm...bringing her back."_  
_

_"What? Who are you talking about? Because if this is some ex-girlfriend of yours-"_

"No! No...um, didn't Batman tell you why I was going out?"_  
_

_"No. He just told me to be available since you were going out. I didn't think it was that big of a deal, since you go out almost every night."_

"Oh..." Tim frowned a little to himself. "He wanted me to try and find that new vigilante. You know, the one in the paper?"_  
_

_"So you're bringing her back...here? Oh gosh, what did she do to you?"_

Tim face-palmed. "She didn't do anything to me. She's badly injured and she refuses to go to the actual hospital. Plus with the state that she's in, she probably won't remember any of my lecturing even if I try to explain and she might go right back to doing what she has been. I'm just doing what Bruce told me to...only there are a few...complications..."_  
_

_"Complications? Tim, you do realize what could happen if she finds out who we really are and where she is staying, right?"_

"I do. And I know it would be easier to just take her to the hospital, but something's just...not right..." He sighed. "It's hard to explain right now, but I just wanted to let you know ahead of time."_  
_

_"Do you want me to tell Bruce now, or would you rather be greeted by a confused and surprised bat?"_

"Very funny, Barb. Just...tell him, alright?"_  
_

_"Will do."_

With a sigh, Tim picked up the girl again and started the journey back to Wayne Mansion. It took a lot longer with the girl in his arms. By the time he entered through one of the secret passages, she was dozing off. He stopped in front of the secret door that led to the Medical Bay and connected his comm link again, although this time he specifically connected it to Alfred's.

"Alfred, I need you in the Medical Bay ASAP."

_"Yes, Mr. Drake. I will arrive there shortly."_

Tim opened the door, via finger scan, and entered. He gently put the girl down on one of the beds there and moved toward the real door to see Alfred rushing in with Bruce not too far behind. Bruce peered in the room to see the girl on the bed and then made a beeline for him.

"Alfred, you can tend to the girl. I need to speak to Tim."

"Yes, Master Wayne."

Bruce walked out of the room, leaving Tim to follow. Tim knew that it was a hint to follow, even though it was specifically stated otherwise. The younger boy followed his mentor, pulling his hood down and peeling his mask off his face.

"Why did you bring her back here? It could ruin everything we worked to achieve. If she finds out about us, Tim-"

"She won't."

"How can you be so sure?" Bruce stopped suddenly and turned to face him.

Tim's eyebrows knitted together. "Bruce, she's injured. She's not getting out of the Medical Bay for a little while. Plus we can keep her locked in there when no one is around."

"What happens when she's better?"

"I..." Tim paused, trying to form the words that were swimming through his mind. "We can just tranq her and move her...?"

Bruce's face was as stolid as it was when they first met up. "I really don't think this is a good idea at all, Tim. But I'm not going to move her now. In fact, I'm not going to move her at all. You got into this mess, so you can get out of it. By yourself. Don't screw this up."

Without another word, the great Bruce Wayne swept down the hallway, turning the corner and disappearing from view. Tim sighed, putting his fingertips on his forehead. What had he gotten himself into now?

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty, so I actually finished it xD I felt like this would sit on my laptop forever haha. School's just been a pain lately and I'm trying to focus on my studies, so that means less time to write. It took me a lot longer to write this than I would have liked xD Oh and by the way, I apologize if Oracle isn't in character. I never really liked her that much, so I kinda just tuned her out whenever she talked in the game .-. The only reason I didn't like her, is because whenever she talks, you can't really do anything besides walk o.o Or maybe I'm thinking more of Arkham Asylum xD Anyway, if you have any questions, comments, or constructive criticism, feel free to leave a review :D  
**

**Mo :D  
**

**P.S. If you're a longtime reader of my stories, or even if you're not, I have a poll up on my profile for what story I will start next. Feel free to vote :D  
**


	2. Name to a Face

_A/N: Thank you for the review and follows/favorites :D This chapter gives us a little look at Tim's other life. Not much more to say here besides hope you enjoy :D_

**Chapter ****2**: A Name to a Face

Timothy groaned as the alarm on his bedside continued to go off. He had a long night and he did not want to get up for school. That's what he got for staying out late and rescuing an inexperienced vigilante, he supposed. After enduring the beeping for a few more moments, he slammed his hand down on the snooze button and shoved the covers off his body. He glanced sideways at the time, mentally cursing when he saw the time. He would be late for school if he didn't leave soon.

He tossed on a white t-shirt and jeans, ducking underneath his bed to see if his backpack was there. He coughed a little in disgust as he found half of a moldy sandwich. Sighing, he stood back up and glanced around for his backpack. Where was it? He paused as he saw it peeking out from underneath a pile of dirty clothes on the floor. Finally!

Tim pulled the worn black backpack out from under the clothes and pulled the strap up over his shoulder. He also made sure to grab his watch. It was a gift from Bruce that allowed him to communicate with Alfred and Barbara in an emergency when he was Timothy Drake and not Robin. He got a quick glance at the clock again before darting out of his room and down the stairs.

As he was bursting out the door and running down the long driveway of Wayne Manor, his mind wandered a bit to the girl he had brought back. He hadn't heard anything from Alfred about her and he hadn't spoken to Bruce since their _conversation. _He slowed down as he neared the bus stop. Any other day, he would have simply walked to school, but he was already so late that it would be best to take a ride. A few others were standing and waiting for the bus, but he didn't acknowledge them, simply staring down at the ground.

Tim wasn't really a socialite in school. He preferred to keep to himself. He didn't even know half of the kids in his class. The bus screeched to a stop, snapping him out of his thoughts. He got on last, making his way toward the back of the bus and taking a seat by himself. At least this year was his last. After that, he wouldn't have to deal with any of this anymore. He would be free to focus on being Robin and not trying to balance two lives.

He looked out the window as they entered the city and sighed as he saw the police in action chasing a speeding car. Crime was so common here... And he just wanted to go out and help right now... Tim leaned his head against the front seat and closed his eyes.

He didn't realize he was dozing until the bus suddenly stopped and he sat up straight, realizing they were at school. His school was nothing special... It wasn't like a super special private school. It was just plain old Gotham High. It didn't really matter to him anyway because he didn't need a good education for what he wanted to do.

"It feels like this is never going to end, Tim," he told himself quietly, getting off the bus.

Passing by several other students, he headed inside and to his locker. He stuffed his backpack inside and grabbed the books that he needed for English class. He slammed his locker door just as the bell rang. He squeezed through the crowds of students, muttering "sorry" whenever he bumped into someone. He made it to English just in time to snag the last empty seat in the very back.

Luckily, the teacher wasn't even there yet, so he had a little time before he had to listen to her rant on about adjective clauses and glanced up as a worried looking blonde entered the classroom, going up to a few people and talking to them. He leaned forward and rested his head on his desk, tuning everything out. A moment later, he felt someone ram something into his side and he shot up straight, looking to find where it had come from.

The blonde who had just entered a moment ago was hovering over him.

"Sorry to bother you, but have you seen Willow Rogers at all today?"

"School just started." He looked up at her, frowning slightly.

"I know...it's just...well I haven't heard from her in a few days...and I'm her best friend...we talk every day... It just has me a bit worried, that's all... Sorry I'll leave you alone now," she mumbled, quickly moving off to sit down as the teacher entered.

Tim's forehead wrinkled as he shook his head in thought, tuning out everything yet again as the teacher started role-call. His eyes wandered over to the blonde who had sat down in the front. Something in the back of his mind was nagging him about what she said. It was probably nothing, though.

"Timothy Drake! Are you even paying attention? I called your name already," the teacher snapped.

He blinked, glancing over to the angry teacher. "Uh sorry...didn't get a lot of sleep."

"As you say _every _day, Mr. Drake."

She moved on to the next name and Tim leaned back in his seat. He would at least try to pay attention today. His grades were slacking a little bit anyway. It wasn't long before the class actually started. He tried to pay attention, but his mind was just so focused on Robin and everything that happened last night that he just couldn't concentrate. The only thing that woke him out of his jumbled thoughts was the sound of the bell ringing for second period. He stood up quickly, making a beeline for the door, but was held back by the call of his name.

"Timothy?"

He turned slightly, looking at the teacher as she beckoned him over.

"Yes, Mrs. Everett?"

"Mr. Drake, I'd like to speak to you about your grades."

Tim's insides felt like they had plummeted into a bucket of icy water. Was he really _that _distracted? He thought he was at least keeping decent grades. Then again...he couldn't remember the last time he had done his homework last week. "What about them?"

Mrs. Everett sighed. "Your grades have plummeted. You went from a B plus to a C minus in the matter of a few weeks. Is there something wrong?"

"No, no...nothing's wrong at all." He shook his head.

"Are you sure? You've been very distracted."

Tim looked up to meet his teacher's gaze. "I'm sure."

Mrs. Everett sighed again. "Alright. But I want you trying harder on your work, alright?"

He nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Now get to your next class."

Tim didn't need to be told twice. He quickly exited the classroom and to his next class. _As soon as I get home, I'm going to do my homework, _he told himself determinedly. _It can wait a bit. Gotham needs Robin, _his procrastinator side told him. He frowned as he sat down again for his next class. This was going to be a long day...

By lunch time, Tim had stopped debating with himself on the issue. He put it in the back of his brain to think about later. Stuffing the pizza in his mouth, he glanced around the cafeteria, spotting some of the jocks in the far corner picking on a nerd. The joys of high school... Although it still wasn't as bad as middle school. The poor scrawny kid needed to know at least _some _defense skills. But Tim knew better than to get involved. He couldn't blow his cover in any way. Even a small fight could draw attention to him and he really didn't need that. Like Batman had taught him, stay in the shadows.

Time didn't really have any friends either. It wasn't that he wasn't "allowed" to have friends, he just tended to distance himself from everyone when he was in school. Besides, he had all the friends and family he needed. Bruce was like a father to him, Alfred was like a grandfather, Barbara was like an older sister, and Dick...well even though he was protecting Blüdhaven, he was still around enough to be like a brother and a best friend.

He didn't need friends. He was happy the way everything was now. Finishing off his pizza, he prepared himself for the rest of the long, boring school day.

* * *

There wasn't anything interesting that happened during the school day, but the whole day, he continued to have that nagging thought in the back of his mind about what the blonde had told him earlier today. Something seemed off about the whole situation, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. As quick as he could, Tim made his way out of Gotham High. He would walk home this way. There was no time limit and he needed the exercise anyway.

He started off at a fast walk, but soon broke into a full-blown sprint. He smirked to himself as he galloped down the streets of Gotham, not needing to stop for a breath any time soon. Endurance was one of the skills he needed to master to become Robin. His endurance was already stretched to the max. He ran for a few minutes before slowing down and taking a few breaths. Out of instinct, he turned down the next alley he passed and headed straight for the wall. To any ordinary citizen, it was simply an alley. To Tim, it was a shortcut to Wayne Manor.

Glancing behind him, he ducked down and let his backpack slide off his shoulders. He unzipped it and dug through the books until he found his small stash of smoke pellets. Taking one, he threw it on the ground and hurried over toward the brick wall. He pushed one of the bricks, causing some to move out of the way and reveal an eye scanner. He stepped in front of it, eyes level with the scanner.

"Recognized, Robin."

The wall split apart to reveal a door. He scooped up his backpack and entered in the four-digit code on the door. 7324. The door opened. Everything was done in a few seconds and he was in. The smoke was just a precaution in case someone was following him. It was the first thing Batman told him to do whenever he used that way. The door shut behind him and he was engulfed by darkness.

"Lights on," he said, eyes adjusting as light flooded into the passage.

He felt more comfortable in the secluded passage. He lost himself in his own thoughts, some of his past, which he thought about often, and some about his current situation. As he was thinking about the girl back in the infirmary, something just clicked in his mind. What if this girl was the one the blonde had been looking for earlier? He wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of this before. Maybe because he was trying to push the thoughts away and focus on school, but it didn't matter now. He had to investigate.

"Tim, you're almost as smart as Batman himself, and you overlooked this major detail?" he muttered to himself as he picked up his speed down the passage way.

When he reached the end, he did a brief finger scan before exiting the passage and into Bruce's office. He was a little surprised to see Bruce there because he rarely even entered his office unless he was using the passage.

"Where are you going?" Tim asked.

"Nowhere. Had to get some papers out of my desk," Bruce responded, reaching over and opening one of the drawers on his large wooden desk.

"Oh..."

He wasn't quite sure he believed him.

"How was school?"

"Boring. Uh, I was thinking that maybe we could do a little training later? I uh, well I could use a good beating," he joked, blue eyes studying the reaction of his almost-father.

Bruce looked down at Tim, expression blank. "Actually, Dick is coming over tonight. Why don't you train with him?"

Tim perked up a little. His plan for trying to get Batman out in Gotham again wasn't going very well, but he couldn't be disappointed this time. He hadn't seen Dick in ages. "Alright. Sounds good to me." He headed for the door, pausing as he reached for the doorknob. He looked back at Bruce. "You know, I think Batman will do you a little good."

Without another word, he left. He hurried down the hall and to his room. He wanted to figure out if the girl was the one the blonde had mentioned...what was her name...? Willow Rogers! He skidded to a stop as he turned the corner to find Alfred making his way down the hall and toward him.

"Hey Alfred?"

"Yes, young sir?"

"How is she?"

Alfred moved a bit closer and stopped in front of Tim. "She has a slight concussion, Master Drake, a few minor lacerations, bruises, and a sprained ankle."

"That's all?" He asked. Not as bad as he previously thought. The concussion would explain the confusion.

"Yes sir."

"Thanks, Alfred. Can you tell me when Dick gets here?"

"Of course, Master Drake."

Tim smiled a little, "thanks."

"It is no problem, sir."

Tim then took off back down the hallway and to his room. As soon as he arrived, he dropped his backpack on the floor and plopped down into his desk chair. He rolled over to the computer and turned it on. He drummed his fingers on the desk until the computer was completely on and went onto Internet. He typed "Willow Rogers Gotham" in the search engine and waited for the results.

There weren't too many things that came up to be what he wanted, but the first link was to her Gotham High page. It was like a social network specifically for his school. He clicked on it. He himself didn't have one for obvious reasons, but he was no novice with the Internet. The website wouldn't allow him to see her page without logging in, but he had a simple solution. Typing away on the keyboard, he was able to get on her page within a few minutes. He clicked on her profile picture and enlarged it.

The first thing that stood out to him was the long, dark red hair. That definitely matched. Brown eyes? Check. She had a rather pale complexion and some freckles that were scattered across her cheeks. He couldn't be positive unless he actually looked at her again. He quickly printed out the picture and glanced over her profile once more.

Goes to Gotham High, 12th grade, 17 years old... It all made sense. Not wanting to wait a moment, he went inside of his closet, entering the code for the large safe-like container in the back. Inside was his costume. He took the cape and threw it on, grabbing his mask and putting it over his eyes. He swiftly made his way out of his closet and his room, heading down to the infirmary. Any ordinary visitor would have gotten lost in the vast mansion, but Tim had been here for years.

Reaching the infirmary, he opened the door slowly, peering inside. His eyes soon found the figure of the girl. She appeared to be asleep. Silently, he crept in, shutting the door behind him and approaching. He didn't even need to look at the picture to know that she was Willow Rogers. Someone that he saw every day, yet never acknowledged or even really processed who she was, was sleeping in his infirmary.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, this chapter didn't come out as it did in my head, but whatever... I'm a little irritated with myself for the lack of action in this chapter. I'm thinking I'm going to make the next chapter some Dick and Tim brotherly fluff. I just freaking love Nightwing almost as much as Tim, so he'll make regular appearances in this story. Didn't really have time to check this over, so I'm really sorry, but I'm really trying to move alone with my stories, finish them up, and then edit after they are completed, unless it's a major issue. So anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**

**Mo**


	3. A Drake and a Grayson

_A/N: Hello good people! I want to thank you for following/favoriting and for the reviews I got! Since in Arkham City Nightwing did not have a personality(I mean, he never talked at all, you just beat up some guys...), I will be making up a personality for him. I don't really know his comic-character that much, so I can't really go off much, but I'm definitely going to make him a mischievous, sarcastic type of guy. That's just how I imagine him. So I hope you enjoy this chapter because I know I enjoyed writing brotherly fluff/arguing! :3 This chapter takes place right where the last one left off!_

**Chapter 3: A Drake and a Grayson**

"Master Timothy?"

Tim looked up quickly to see Alfred lingering in the doorway. Well it was a good way to get him out of his conflicting thoughts... Tearing off his mask and cape, he set it down in the corner. He was sure he would be back again.

"Master Grayson is here."

"Oh. Thanks, Alfred. I'll be there in a minute." Tim rubbed the side of his face and sighed as the door echoed shut. Dick would have a field day with this when he told him... The teen swung open the door, shutting it gently behind him and making his way down the hall. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice someone following him.

"Boo!"

Being a well-trained fighter, Tim's first instinct was to hit. Spinning around, he threw a wild punch, but the skills of his stalker matched his own as he caught his fist.

"Whoa, Timmy, take it easy!" Dick teased.

"Dick!" Tim exclaimed, letting his balled fist drop to his side.

"Are you insulting me?" Dick grinned.

"What? No!" Tim rolled his eyes at the older boy's antics. It was rare to catch Dick not joking around or being sarcastic.

"Relax a little, Tim, I was just joking," Dick said, putting a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"I know."

"So what have you and Bats been up to? Figuring out Nigma's stupid riddles? Brawling it out with Bane?" Dick asked with a rasied eyebrow.

"Hardly."

"Is Bruce still...?"

"Yes." Tim sighed, glancing up at Dick's questioning expression.

"Oh," Dick muttered. "Well when Bruce broods, he really _broods._"

"You think?" Tim quipped, rolling his eyes.

"There's some of that sarcasm that I've missed so much!" Dick cried dramatically, pulling Tim into a headlock and ruffling his hair, or lack of it. The younger boy struggled in Dick's iron-grip. After a well-aimed kick to the back of Dick's knee, Tim was able to escape.

"So what have you been doing since Arkham City?" Dick asked, leaning against the wall.

Tim shrugged. "Patrolling, busting some small crimes, oh and...I sort of brought back a girl-"

"-a girl?! Timmy has a girlfriend?" Dick interrupted, grinning broadly.

"No!" Tim exclaimed, flushing red in embarrassment. Dick always teased him about girls because he was so awkward around them. "It's a long, complicated story..."

"Well uh, I came here just to see you guys so I have time."

And so Tim explained the whole story in extreme detail - a habit of being a detective. He told him about finding her, about how he felt, about how she was reacting; he told him about his decision to bring her here; and he told him how afraid she seemed. The whole time, Dick was listening. He didn't make any sarcastic comments or jokes. He simply listened. That was one reason Tim loved his brother. He was a goofball most of the time, but when he really needed it, he was there for him and he cared. Sure, they had their ups and downs, but what siblings didn't?

"...and Bruce was really pissed," Tim finished, looking up at Dick.

"And you didn't expect that?" Dick chuckled, lifting a dark eyebrow.

"No, I did... I just... I guess I was just expecting a little bit of understanding." Tim shrugged, looking up at his big brother.

Dick studied Tim with his own icy blue eyes for a moment before nodding slowly. "I think he's still kicking himself over the Joker... But c'mon, let's get to sparring. Bruce mentioned you wanted to and I can tell you need a good punching bag."

Tim rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. "Okay."

Dick grinned, straightening out and taking off down the hall. "Race you there!"

Groaning, Tim took off after Dick, leaping off the wall and around the corner. He wasn't quite as fast as the acrobat, but he was not slow by any means. An idea popped into Tim's head and he decided to take the vents. In a move that would make Batman proud, he ripped the vent cover from the wall as Dick turned the corner. Squeezing into the vent, he pulled the cover back on behind him, making a mad dash - or, rather, _crawl_ - to the training room. It wasn't too hard to get to because Tim had memorized all of the vents in the manor. It had taken him a few years, but now he knew them like he knew himself.

In a quick, fluid movement, he burst through the other end of the vent, ducking his head under and landing roughly on the ground. He groaned, opening his eyes to see Dick grinning above him.

"Too slow, Tim!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "You gotta learn to navigate the vents quicker!"

Tim promptly kicked Dick in the legs, sending him flying back on his rear. He grinned a little, sitting up. "You wanted to spar?"

Dick got back to his feet in an instant. "Bring it on, little bro!"

With that, the fight was on. Tim jumped to his feet, lunging at the older boy. Dick was able to dodge it easily by cartwheeling to the side. Although Dick had trained him in acrobatics, Tim was never as good as his brother. It was probably a genetic thing. And Dick had the body-type for more accuracy in gymnastics. Tim was more solid. Not wasting a moment like Bruce had taught him, the teen raced at Dick, dropping down to do a slide-kick. Just as he had predicted, Dick leapt over him easily, but Tim was ahead of him, grabbing his ankle and pulling him down. Dick slammed face-first into the ground and Tim swiftly got to his feet before Dick could.

Their spars had a tendency to get rough, so he wasn't at all surprised when he went flying into the wall, the air jumping out of his lungs as his back smashed forcefully against the wall. For a moment, Tim was gasping for oxygen, like a fish out of water. Dick didn't let up on bit and tackled his younger brother to the ground, pinning him down and grinning wickedly. The force of both blows had disoriented him, but he didn't let that stop him from throwing Dick off himself.

Tim rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up. He could sense Dick coming at him again, so he quickly spun around, intercepting Dick's kick and sending him to the ground. He was just starting to get his breath back again. Standing up, he ambushed his brother just as he was getting up again, using a sweep-kick to get him off his feet once more. When Tim went to pin him, Dick decided to play dirty and kick him where it hurt the most.

Tim winced, instantly drawing back and falling over onto his side while curling into a ball. He groaned, biting on the inside of his cheek. Dick was snickering a little.

"You've gotten good, Timmy, but you need to know when to play a little dirty. Criminals aren't going to go by any rules."

"So are you saying you're a criminal, _Dick_?"

"Ouch. Harsh, Tim. I see what you did there. I'm using a metaphor. I'm sure you've learned those in English?"

Tim frowned a little. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you need to keep your grades up."

"So you hacked into the school to look at my grades?"

Dick crossed his arms, becoming a little more serious. "Yes. Sometimes I...worry about you, Tim. I just...check up on you every once in a while. I know what it's like to get caught up in the vigilante life, but maybe you should start living a little. A normal, life, ya know? Get good grades, join a sport team, get a girlfriend... You haven't had one of those in a while..."

"Are you one to judge? You're just like me. You don't have a 'normal' life either," he shot back.

Dick sighed. "I know. That's why I want you to have one. I don't want you to make that mistake."

"But there's nothing else for me anyway-"

"-Just be thinking about it," Dick interrupted, causing Tim to fall silent.

"Okay."

There was an awkward pause before Dick broke it. "So, can I see this girl you brought back?"

"I really don't think that's a good idea," Tim said immediately.

"Oh come on. This is me, not one of your friends that you don't have. Besides, it's been a long time since we've done some 'rule breaking' together." Dick nudged him with his elbow.

"We're not breaking any rules, just taking a huge risk. Especially if she finds out who we are. I _do _go to school with her, you know."

"Okay fine. We won't do any rule breaking. We'll do some _risk taking. _Come on, Tim! Stop being a party pooper!" Dick jutted out his lower lip childishly.

"You talk too much," Tim grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest, sighing.

"I'm chatty. It's part of my charm."

"Charm?" Tim scoffed.

"Doesn't matter right now. I'm going to go see this girl of yours." Dick grinned, dashing away toward the vents.

"Hey!" Tim darted after him, but Dick was in the vents before he could even take a step.

Deciding to take the halls instead, Tim ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn't want to mess anything up with this girl because Batman was already pissed at him and he knew Dick probably _would _mess up. Not that he was a bad person or anything, he just had a tendency to let his mischievous side cloud his judgment. As he turned the corner, he saw a flash of black hair disappear around the opposite corner. A cackle accompanied the sighting and Tim pushed himself to go faster. If Alfred caught the two of them running in the halls, they would be in a lot of trouble.

Tim turned the corner again to see Dick almost to the doorway of the infirmary. In one last attempt to get him to stop, he lunged forward to tackle him to the ground. It probably would have worked out just as he planned if they hadn't been so close to the infirmary door already, which was a mistake on Tim's part. Instead of falling harmlessly to the ground, the two crashed right _through _the wooden door, hurting each of them in the process.

Dick had gotten hit on the back while Tim had somehow banged his head. Both of them groaned simultaneously, but Tim was the first to get to his feet.

"Dammit, Tim!" Dick hissed, sitting up.

"It's not my fault you didn't want to listen!" Tim snapped, clutching his throbbing forehead.

Dick opened his mouth to say something, but another voice came out from the other side of the room.

"What. The. Hell?"

Both of their heads snapped toward the direction of the noise to see the petite redhead sitting up in bed, muscles tense and IVs ripped out of her body. Dick was on his feet and next to his brother in an instant. A tense silence followed and Tim stared at the girl, feeling like the moment was a bit surreal. Just by her body language, he could tell that she was confused and a bit fearful.

"Good idea, Dick," Tim muttered sarcastically. Just one day after he had rescued this girl, she was already seeing who he was. Not good. Hopefully she wouldn't recognize him.

"I didn't know you were going to knock me into the door!" Dick explained in exasperation.

"You look familiar," Willow said suddenly, pointing at Tim and causing the two of them to look back over at her.

"I've never seen you before in my life," Tim lied perfectly, straightening out. He glanced over to Dick, who caught his eyes. He tried to send a nonverbal message using only his facial expressions. _What are we supposed to do?_

Dick shrugged, looking back over to Willow.

"Where am I? And what am I doing here?" she asked carefully, lowering her head and causing her red hair to flop in her face.

Dick suddenly brightened, glancing over to Tim and giving him a nod that told him "I got this".

"Well...you're at our house because he found you being mugged last night. You've been out for a while. You have some injuries, but nothing too major," Dick responded smoothly.

Tim was a little suspicious that she didn't ask why they didn't just take her to the hospital, but he wondered if the reason she didn't want him to get the medics last night was keeping her from asking.

"When will I be better enough to leave?"

Letting out a short sigh, Tim chewed his lip thoughtfully. The two major injuries she had sustained were the concussion and the sprained ankle. The concussion would probably be gone in less than a week, maybe even a few days, but the sprained ankle would take weeks. He knew that from experience.

"I'm not sure. You have a sprained ankle that will take a while to heal, but you could probably be out of here within a few days as long as you use crutches," Tim said.

Willow nodded slowly, still seeming a little bit wary of the two boys.

"We should get going while you rest," Tim coughed suddenly, nudging Dick.

"Yeah, you're right! See you later!"

Before another word could be said, Dick was bolting out the door and into the hallway. Tim shook his head to himself, turning to leave. He got hallway through the doorway before he heard Willow speak up again.

"Are you going to come back?"

He looked over his shoulder, tilting his head a little. "Do you want me to come back?"

She shrugged, crossing her arms and looking away and out the window. He sighed, biting the inside of his cheek as she tried to appear tough, like she didn't want his company even though she really did.

"Maybe I will."

He didn't say anything else and didn't give her a chance to say anything before he was out the door and walking down the hall to find Alfred. He needed to sort this whole situation out quickly before anything bad happened. He knew that she needed at least a few days rest before she left, but what would her parents be thinking? She had already been gone most of the day. They could be worried. He needed to sort this out as fast as he could, because if he didn't, it could cause a lot of problems...

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't the best! I'm in a little bit of a rut with my writing at the moment, but I know that if I don't work through this rut, my stories will sit and collect dust... So I might come out with a few chapters that aren't quite up to par, but I'll be trying my hardest! I hope Dick wasn't out of character for you comic fans, but I guess it doesn't matter too much since this is the Arkham City/Asylum-verse and he didn't really have a personality so I can kinda make up my own xD Again, I want to thank you guys for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys rock!**

**Mo**


End file.
